Cher Kurt
by MiaAndersonHummelGleek
Summary: Et si Kurt n'avait jamais dit à Blaine qu'il était amoureux de lui lors de la Saint-Valentin. Pensez-vous que Blaine aurait avouez son amour pour Kurt aussi facilement après la mort de Pavarotti? Ou l'aurait-il fait par lettres? OS Klaine.


Salut! Me revoila avec un autre OS sur mon Klaine adorée! Tout ça en l'honneur de la fête à Chris Colfer celui sans qui, Kurt et le Klaine n'exsisteraient pas! Bonne fête Chris, même si tu ne verra probablement jamais ça ^^.

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir cette OS. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only wait… for this moment to arise. _

Merci... Dit Kurt qui pleurait.

Blaine ne cessait de regarder le jeune homme. Il s'était enfin rendu à l'évidence, il était amoureux de Kurt Hummel.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Tu aimes Kurt? Sérieusement, ce n'est pas une nouvelle étonnante! C'était tellement évident entre vous. Dit Wesley.

Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? Demanda Blaine confus.

Très certainement!

Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Lui dire. Proposa l'asiatique.

Je ne serai pas capable. Dit le brun d'un ton découragé.

Pitié Blaine, prend ton courage à deux mains et va le voir.

C'est mon meilleur ami, Wes. Je ne voudrais pas le perdre pour tout l'or du monde.

Tu ne le perdras pas. Bon allez couches-toi, on s'en reparlera demain.

Okay, bonne nuit et merci.

Blaine ne réussit pas à s'endormir, il avait trop d'émotion en lui. Il décida de se lever et d'aller écrire ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt, dans une lettre.

_Cher Kurt… Depuis que je t'ais entendu chanter Blackbird l'autre jour, ça été une évidence pour moi, j'étais amoureux de toi. Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, tout à changé, je ne fais que penser à toi du matin au soir. Je pense à ce que serais ma vie avec toi, quelle répercussion apportera mon amour pour toi et surtout si cet amour est réciproque. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, mais je comprendrais si c'était le contraire. J'aime tout de toi. Ton sourire, ton visage, t'es lèvre et t'es yeux qui me font perdre mes moyens chaque que fois que je croise ton regard. Ton corps parfait et tes objections à l'uniforme obligatoire me rendent fou d'amour. Tu es tellement parfait et magnifique. Je t'aime Kurt Hummel xxx. _

Blaine s'endormit sur sa table de travail.

Le lendemain matin, quand Wesley se réveilla il alla auprès de son ami et vit la lettre sur le bureau, il la prit, la lis et la plia en deux pour la mettre dans ses poches avec un sourire narquois. Il partit ensuite dans la chambre voisine pour aller voir si son ami Jeff était réveillé.

Jeff? Dit-il en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

Ouais?

Tu peux venir ici une minute? Demanda l'asiatique.

Ouais... Répondit son ami en s'approchant de la porte en essayant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon de chambre. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tu vas donner cette lettre à Nick pour qu'il la donne à David et pour que la remettre finalement à Kurt! C'est bon? Demanda Wesley à Jeff en lui tendant la feuille.

Ok, à Nick, à David et à Kurt. C'est bon! Elle est de qui? Demanda Jeff curieux.

Un ami qui a pris ça d'un autre ami. Et dis à Nick de ne pas dire que c'est toi qui lui as donné. Et tu ne dis à personne que c'est moi qui te l'a donné? D'accord. Ce sera plus drôle ainsi.

Eh… d'accord.

Et personne d'autre ne doit la lire, sauf Kurt. Parfait, merci Jeff. Dit Wesley avant de repartir voir son ami le friser.

**Quelque instant plus tard.**

Tu as fait QUOI? demanda Blaine à son ami furieux.

J'ai envoyé ta lettre à Kurt. Dit Wesley avec un grand sourire.

Blaine s'assit sur son lit en prenant sa tête dans ces mains.

Ça y est, j'suis mort.

Prend sa comme un soulagement, bientôt il sera à toi.

À cet instant quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Blaine fut apeuré de voir que c'était Kurt et qu'il tenait la lettre qu'il avait écrite dans une main.

Hey les gars, il y a un des Warblers qui m'a écrit une lettre d'amour. Dit-il simplement les joues tous rouges. Vous ne seriez pas de qui ça vient?

Eh… non fais-moi voir. Dit Wesley avec un air innocent en regardant Blaine qui avait commencé à rougir et à trembler. T'es sûr que c'est un Warblers?

Bas ouais, il est marqué quelque chose à propos de la chanson que j'ai chantée dernièrement.

Ah ouais! Dit finalement Blaine. Mais la moitié de l'école t'a entendu chanter dans les corridors! Et plusieurs personnes te regardaient par la porte. Dit-il d'une voix faible.

C'est vrai, tu as raison. Dit tristement Kurt.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit aussi? Redemanda le Brun.

Tu veux toujours tout savoir toi non! Je t'en reparlerai plus tard. Maintenant j'vais aller harceler David pour qu'il me dise qui lui a remis ça. Dit Kurt en repartant dans ça chambre.

Après un moment, de malaise. Wesley parla.

Il a l'air heureux. Dit-il.

Ouais, et s'il réussi à savoir que ces toi qui la donner à Jeff qui la donner à Nick puis a David pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Je suis cuit.

Alors, dis-lui que tu l'aimes follement, que tu aimes _ses yeux, son corps, ses lèvres…_

T'as fini? Demanda Blaine énervé.

Je ne fais que citer tes écrits. Bon aller, moi je vais en bas manger un morceau tu viens.

Non je préfère rester ici.

D'accord, à plus. Et je suis désolée, sincèrement. Ce n'était pas de mes affaires.

Au moins, tu le reconnais, mais ce n'est pas grave je vais m'en sortir.

D'accord. Courage… Dit Wesley avec un clin d'œil.

«Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais?» se demanda Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Kurt qu'il l'aimait, il avait trop peur.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs avec le châtain, comme d'habitude, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler de la lettre.

Tu imagines! Quelqu'un m'aime. Je me demande qui c'est! T'as une idée toi? Demanda le châtain à son ami.

Non… du tout. Dit Blaine désespéré.

Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu ne pourrais pas être content pour moi un peu? Dit Kurt tristement.

Je suis désolé Kurt. Dit-il en regardant dans les yeux de son ami. C'est juste que…

Que quoi? Demanda Kurt en s'assoyant à côté de son ami.

Je…

HEY LES GARS! NICK ET JEFF SE SONT MIS ENSEMBLE! Cria Wesley de joie en entrant dans la chambre. Eh… désolé… je dérangeais peut-être? Demanda-t-il.

En fait… Commença Blaine en levant des yeux au ciel.

Pas du tout! Où sont-ils? Demanda Kurt en arrivant à côté de Wesley.

Qui ça? Demanda Wesley avec les idées ailleurs.

Bien Jeff et Nick. Je dois absolument les félicités. Expliqua le châtain en souriant.

Eh… ils sont dans leur chambre.

Ok, on terminera nos devoirs plus tard Blaine. Dit Kurt en partant voir ses amis.

Wesley contempla Blaine quelque instant.

J'ai fait une gaffe hein? Dit-il après un moment.

Oui… j'y étais presque… Dit Blaine en se prenant la tête en main.

Tu y arriveras. Sinon, écris-lui une autre lettre!

Encore… mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu trop?

Non… ça eut l'air de lui plaire la dernière fois. Tu pourrais lui donner des indices à chaque lettre et il finirait par deviner qui tu es par lui-même.

Blaine releva la tête et dit à Wesley qu'il était un génie. Puis il alla écrire une autre lettre.

_Kurt…_

_Je suis super content de voir que ma lettre t'a fait autant plaisir, mais je ne peux pas dévoiler qui je suis maintenant. J'aimerais que tu le devines par toi-même. Donc, je t'écrirai trois autres lettres contenant chacune un indice sur qui je suis. Ce sera ainsi plus facile pour moi. Je te donne un premier indice, qui est quand même assez évident, mais il y a un début à tout. _

_Je suis un garçon (on ne sait jamais, ça aurait pu être une professeure ou une surveillante.) _

_À bientôt. Xxx _

Par la suite, Blaine dit à Wesley d'aller la porter dans la chambre de Kurt pour la mettre sur ça commode, puisqu'il était sûrement encore avec Nick et Jeff.

Quand Wesley revint, Blaine lui sauta dessus pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait vu.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Ni vu, ni connu.

OK fiou…

Ne t'inquiète pas… Il sera tien.

Tu ne m'aide pas là.

Je sais je sais.

Alors, après qu'il est lu ça, j'attends combien de jours avant de lui donner un autre indice? Demanda Blaine.

Tu fais comme tu le sens. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'il devine que c'est toi.

Oui… Je sais… j'ai quand même peur. Je ne veux pas le perdre à cause d'un amour non réciproque.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bon, on va prendre un café?

Avec plaisir. Répondit le brun désespérément.

Le lendemain soir, Blaine était en train de sortir ses devoirs et il attendait Kurt avec impatience pour les faire avec lui. Il parlait avec Wesley quand le châtain entra dans la chambre, il regarda ses amis et regarda Blaine. Celui-ci frissonna et commença à trembler.

Blaine? Dit Kurt.

Oui… Répondit le brun très anxieux.

Wesley, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plait. Demanda Kurt qui voulait être seul avec Blaine.

Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit de la chambre en regardant son ami pour lui faire un sourire. Kurt alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

J'ai reçu une autre lettre hier. Dit-il simplement.

Ah… Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle disait cette fois-ci? Demanda Blaine en paniquant.

Je vais bientôt savoir, c'est qui. Je dois juste patienter. Dis le châtain en soupirant.

Est-ce que tu as ta petite idée?

Kurt regarda Blaine dans les yeux, celui-ci frissonna. Il aimait tellement ses yeux et son regard. Il le faisait se sentir tellement bien en lui, si ce n'était pas dû stresse des lettres, Blaine serais l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Kurt finit par hocher la tête négativement.

Combien de gars à la Dalton son gay? Moi je n'en connais que trois et deux d'entre eux son ensemble maintenant. Et toi t'es mon meilleur ami. Dit Kurt désespérément.

Il a peut-être pas fait son coming-out!

Ouin… Je suis désespéré Blaine. Dit Kurt en appuyant ça tête sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

Blaine le prit dans ses bras et joua dans ses cheveux.

C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il m'aime et je ne sais même pas si c'est une farce, je suis tellement fatiguer. Y'a les cours puis tout ça, je suis vraiment à bout.

Blaine hocha la tête puis réconforta son ami. Il ne pouvait pas… il n'avait pas la force d'avouer à Kurt que c'était lui alors que celui-ci pleurait dans ses bras. Pourtant, Kurt avait si mal. Il laissa passer de nombreuses minutes avant de recommencer à parler.

Kurt… écoute je… Je…

Blaine prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

Kurt c'est moi. C'est moi qui t'ai écrit les deux lettres. Je… je t'aime Kurt. Je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis tellement longtemps que ça me rend malade de te voir et de ne pas pouvoir te dire combien je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé Kurt. Dit-il en laissant tomber quelques larmes.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse et Kurt ne bougea pas. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

Kurt, s'il te plait! Dit moi que je n'ai pas tout gâché. Dit Blaine en commençant à pleurer à cause du silence de son meilleur ami.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Kurt? Dit Blaine en se penchant pour regarder le visage de son ami. Il était endormi. Il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Ah Kurt Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Dit-il en donnant un baiser sur la tête du châtain tout en souriant. Il le coucha finalement dans son lit et décida d'aller écrire une autre lettre pendant que son ami dormait.

_Tu es si beau. Je te regarde en se moment et je ne peux même pas m'imaginer ailleurs qu'auprès de toi. J'ai tellement envie d'aller te voir et de t'embrasser. La surprise que tu aurais en ouvrant les yeux. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te voler un baiser sans ton accord. C'est pour cela que je t'annonce que je suis un de tes amis et que nous sommes assez proches. _

_Est-ce que cet indice t'emmènera à moi? Peut-être pas, mais le prochain t'éclaircira un peu plus._

_Avec amour… _

_Ton admirateur secret._

Quand Blaine se releva, il alla porter la lettre dans le sac de Kurt qui était à côté de celui-ci. Quand Blaine sentit que Kurt allait se réveiller, il sauta sur le lis de Wes et fit semblant de dormir. Kurt se leva alors, prit son sac et partit de la chambre sans faire un bruit. Blaine resta couché sur le lit de son ami et regarda le plafond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci revienne.

Alors, comment ça ses passés avec mon Hobbit et bébés pingouin? Demanda Wes en entrant dans la chambre.

Je lui ais écrit une autre lettre. Dit Blaine en s'assoyant.

Ok et puis?

Encore un indice, puis une dernière lettre. J'ai tout mon plan en tête. Dit Blaine. Plus qu'une semaine et… et tout sera fini. Dit Blaine en baissant la tête. Il me reste une semaine pour profiter de Kurt avant qu'il ne me rejette comme tous mes autres béguins, l'on fait. En plus, Kurt n'ais pas qu'un simple béguin, donc ça me fera encore plus de mal.

Arrête de dramatiser Anderson! Si j'étais gay, c'est avec un gars comme toi que je voudrais sortir!

Tu ne serais pas en train de faire ton coming-out par hasard? Demanda Blaine en blaguant son ami.

Blaine sérieusement, je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas plu hétéro que moi!

Je sais. Je sais. Bon, maintenant je vais dormir parce que demain Kurt va vouloir que je l'aide à trouver qui est son prince charmant.

Prince charmant? Tu ne te vantes pas un peu là?

CHUT! Bonne nuit. Dit Blaine en se recroquevillant sous les couvertures.

Je te rappelle que t'es dans mon lit! Dit Wesley en poussant Blaine par terre.

T'es pas cool. Dit le frisé qui s'était cogné la tête en tombant. Il se releva et alla se coucher dans son propre lit. Bon, maintenant BONNE NUIT!

Le brun ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir, surtout grâce à Kurt qui avait laissé son odeur dans son oreiller. Il passa une belle nuit durant laquelle il rêva de Kurt. Comme à tous les jours depuis la mort de Pavarotti.

Quatre jours plus tard, Kurt n'avait même pas parlé de la récente lettre à personne. Blaine ne savait même pas s'il l'avait lu. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui en parler pour que celui-ci se doute de quelque chose, alors il lui en écrivit une autre.

_Cher bébé pingouin,_

_Autant mignon et doux que ses oiseaux du froid. Je t'écris cette avant-dernière lettre pour te dire que je suis l'un de tes amis Warlbers. Donc tu élimines tes amis qui sont dans tes cours qui ne chantent pas. Je peux aussi te dire que nous n'avons aucun cours commun. À mon plus grand regret… _

_Je t'aime plus que tout. _

_Ton amour par correspondance. _

Satisfais de ça lettre qui venait du cœur, il alla la glisser sous la porte de la chambre de Kurt et repartit en vitesse dans ça chambre. Il espérait qu'il la verrait avant David.

Après une heure de stress, il finit par aller se coucher. Il était en pleine semaine et il avait besoin de repos.

Il se fit réveiller par Wesley qui arrivait dans la chambre une heure plus tard.

Salut Blaine. Dit-il.

Hey! Tu étais où? Dit le brun en se redressant sur son lit.

Avec David et Kurt, dans leur chambre. Dit Wesley en regardant son ami.

Oh…

Kurt à tout de suite sauté sur la lettre qui était en dessous de la porte et il a ouvert la porte aussitôt. Il nous a aussi demandé combien de personnes l'appelaient bébé pingouin.

Blaine commença à être troublé, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Warblers qui l'appelait comme ça. Il y avait lui-même, Wesley, Nick et Jeff.

Tu crois qu'il a compris que c'était moi?

Non, pas du tout. Je lui ais dit «Tu crois que c'est Blaine?» Puis il m'a répondu « T'es malade! C'est mon meilleur ami, Wes»… Il n'a aucune idée que c'est toi. Notre plan n'a pas fonctionné. Désolé… Dit l'asiatique en baissant la tête. Moi je vais aller dormir, je suis brûler. Dit-il en se mettant en pyjama.

Ouais moi aussi… Dit le frisé en se recouchant dans son lit.

Avant de s'endormir, il changea son plan dans ça tête. Il allait écrire la dernière lettre pour Kurt ce vendredi et bientôt cette histoire sera réglée.

**Le vendredi suivant**

Hey Kurt, ça va?

M'ouais… c'est que j'ai reçu une autre lettre. Cette fois-ci elle était sur mon lit quand je suis rentré après le diner. Dit le châtain à son ami David. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider? Tu n'a qu'à me dire qui ta remit la première lettre. Même si tu as promis de ne pas le faire.

Désolé Kurt, une parole de Warblers est une parole. Dit David en mettant une main sur son cœur.

D'accord. De toute façon, je ne tarderai pas à savoir qui est cette personne. Dit-il en réfléchissant à ce que la lettre disait, enfin il espérait que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire. La lettre lui disait d'aller dans la salle de répète des Warblers ce soir après le couvre-feu.

Kurt avait un peu peur de son destinataire. Il avait peur que ce n'était pas celui dont il rêvait depuis son arrivée à la Dalton. Surtout que la dernière lettre qu'il avait ressue, lui disait d'aller à la salle commune des Warblers se même jours, après le couvre feux. Elle disait que le dernier indice s'y trouvait.

Bon, je vais faire mes devoirs avec Blaine. Dit le châtain à son ami. À plus tard.

Il partit voir son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider avec son admirateur secret.

Alors… est-ce que tu as appris l'auteur des fameuses lettres. Demanda subtilement Blaine à Kurt après qu'ils aient fini leurs devoirs.

Non, j'en ais même reçu une autre, je n'ais pas cessé d'y penser tout l'après-midi pendant mes cours.

Ah ouais? Et elle disait quoi celle-là? Demanda le frisé.

Rien de spécial… Une déclaration d'amour quoi. Dit Kurt qui fit semblant de rien.

Wesley entra à cet instant dans la chambre et dit à Kurt que c'était le couvre-feu. Celui-ci sortit alors de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne. Il y resta 15 minutes le temps que les surveillants partent des couloirs et il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle des Warblers en prenant le plus de temps possible. Il avait vraiment peur et il était en même temps très excité. Le dernier indice se trouverait sûrement là dans la salle, mais à la grande surprise de Kurt, un bout de papier se trouvait devant la porte.

_Ouvre la porte… _

Kurt commença à réellement paniquer. Il était sur le point de voir qui lui avait donné toutes ces lettres. Il tourna la pogner de porte et entra.

Il faisait très noir et il ne voyait presque rien. Il referma la porte et resta là quelques instants sans rien faire. Son pouls commença à augmenter quand il sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Blaine, dit moi que c'est toi… Dit-il désespérément en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit deux bras enrouler ça taille et il le reconnu. Il se retourna pour être face à face avec l'autre jeune homme et il sentait sa respiration près de son visage.

Je t'aime Kurt. Dit alors une voix qu'il fut content de reconnaître.

Moi aussi Blaine… Depuis le tout début… Dit le châtain qui eut un pincement au cœur quand il avait entendu la voix de son meilleur ami, ce qui fut un soulagement.

Blaine brisa la distance entre eux et colla ses lèvres à celle de Kurt. Un baiser plein de passion et d'amour. Ils avaient tellement attendu tous les deux pour ce moment, Kurt l'aimait depuis longtemps et ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais l'attente en valut la peine.

Je suis si content que ce soit toi. Dit Kurt qui commençait à pleurer. Si tu savais depuis combien de tant j'attendais ce moment.

Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Expliqua Blaine en collant son front sur celui du châtain.

Et toi! Tu m'as envoyé des lettres pendant deux semaines. Tu ma fait languir tout ce temps! J'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit pas toi. Même si dès la première lettre j'ai su que tu en étais l'auteur.

Comment t'as fait? Demanda Blaine toujours aussi près du châtain.

Sérieusement! Premièrement, j'ai reconnu ton écriture et en plus, quand tu m'as vu entrer dans la chambre avec la première lettre, c'était vraiment évident. Répondit Kurt en croisant les yeux de Blaine.

Je n'avais pas le courage. En plus… je te l'ais dis. Quand tu dormais dans mes bras.

Sérieusement? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au juste?

Que… que je t'aimais. Parce que c'est vrai, je t'aime Kurt Hummel. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le tout début sans m'en avoir rendu compte.

Kurt pleurait de joie. Il était tellement heureux en ce moment dans les bras de son Blaine. Il ne put que l'embrasser encore une fois.

Les garçons durent repartirent dans leurs chambres, mais ils le firent main dans la main, heureux de pouvoir enfin être ensemble. Kurt n'en revenait pas, c'était Blaine, celui qu'il aimait depuis son arrivée à Dalton. C'était lui qui lui avait envoyé ses lettres d'amour, il le savait et maintenant ils étaient ensemble.

Dans l'une des chambres des deux jeunes hommes se trouvait un Wesley très curieux.

Alors… Dit-il en voyant Blaine entrer dans la chambre.

Blaine rougit et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, l'envoya balader et parti se coucher.

S'IL TE PLAIT, BLAINE! Dis-moi tout. Je suis curieux. Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassé? Est-ce qu'il t'aime? NON vous n'avez pas couché ensemble dans la salle de répète au moins?

Wesley, tu es trop pervers. Franchement!

Alors, dis-moi!

Blaine réfléchit un instant.

Il m'aime… On s'aime. Dit-il en faisant un immense sourire.

Dans l'autre chambre se trouvait un Jeff et un Nick surexcités en voyant Kurt et un David à moitié endormit qui se leva d'un coup quand il entendit la porte claquer.

Alors… Ton prince charmant s'est manifesté? Demanda Jeff.

C'est Blaine Hein! Dit Nick convaincu.

Kurt acquiesça avec un petit sourire et un rougissement.

Je crois que je ne suis plus célibataire! Dit-il avec joie.

Quand Jeff et Nick partirent rejoindre leur chambre, il était près de 4 heures du matin et Kurt ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il avait tant envie de retrouver les bras de Blaine. Ce qu'il fut le lendemain matin à la première heure. Il se leva de son lit et alla directement à la chambre de Blaine. Wesley était sorti et le brun dormait encore. Kurt décida alors de verrouiller la porte et d'aller câliner son petit ami. Il se coucha à côté du brun et posa sa tête sur son torse découvert, il avait envie de le caresser, mais peut-être que c'était un peu trop tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une main jouer dans ses cheveux.

J'ai toujours rêvé de me réveiller ainsi. Merci de me faire ressentir toutes ces choses, Kurt. Dit Blaine en donnant un baiser sur le front du châtain.

Merci de m'aimer comme je suis. Dit Kurt touché. Je t'aime Blaine.

Moi aussi je t'aime Kurt.

_Et Je t'aimerais toujours… _

* * *

Un peu cour, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécier :) C'est tellement facile d'écrire sur le Klaine. Ils sont tellement mignon. Beaucoup trop d'inspiration et pas assez de temps pour les mettre sur écrie ou pour simplement les publier.Ça ne sera pas ma seule OS, j'en est beaucoup d'autre de terminer. Il faut juste que je trouver des occasion pour les publier et passer quelques heures à les corriger puisque l'orthographe n'est vraiment pas mon fort et que ma Beta n'est pas toujours disponible à temps.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review pour me dire se que vous en avez penser.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire :)

À bientôt.


End file.
